


Until You Can't

by blackeyedgurl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Goodbyes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedgurl/pseuds/blackeyedgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Felicity didn't ask Oliver to Kill Ra's, what if she was more selfish? An alternate ending (to Oliver still leaving)...</p><p>AKA: What Oliver did in Thea's apartment for three hours before he had to leave.</p><p>Story based on a Tumblr Prompt, and a .gif prompt.</p><p>Spoilers through 3x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You Can't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scu11y22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scu11y22/gifts), [OhMyGodBecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodBecky/gifts).



> It started with a Tumblr post. I was knee deep in my other stories, and it happened. I saw this:
>
>> "Please? I’ll send you a virtual bottle of your choice of “drowning your sorrows in” beverage. Wine? Vodka? Bourbon is my elixir. Temporarily at least. Nothing prepared me for this! Has anyone created a January 21st countdown widget yet???  
>  Prompt: Something that I can’t get out of my head. When he answers Felicity with “Well, if it’s you asking I’ll do it.” the infinite alternate SELFISH possibilities roll through my head. And although it would be OOC for her to be so selfish, and it obviously wouldn’t push the story arc, I wish she had asked for something else (hint hint). Anyone out there up for a nice alternate ending to 3x09. Just for fun?"
> 
> And I replied, "Be with me, for just tonight.”
> 
> And I let it go.
> 
> Then an evil woman sent me this:
> 
> She demanded a fic. 
> 
> Then the two melted together after I had a few drinks and a lot of gelatin based foods at a party (don't ask). I tried to sleep it off, but then I was up until 4:00 am with this formulating in my head.
> 
> It's a pretty significant shift away from my current angst pit. It's romantic and a little heartbreaking, but it's as sweet as I can manage right now, and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 

“But there is one thing I need to ask you to do.” She said walking towards him, “And you're not going to want to.”

“Well, if it’s you asking I’ll do it.”

Felicity's brain ran a thousand miles per hour, and one sentence killed the engine. She couldn't ask him to stay, she couldn't ask to go with him, she couldn't ask him to... no, she could. She could ask him this one thing.

“Be with me, tonight, until you can't.”

He let go of the bag, and placed his palms on the table. She could see him doing that thing where he flexes the muscles in his back. He exhaled loudly, and she could have sworn she heard a slight laugh.

“Is that what you really want?” He asked as he slowly turned his head to her, his blue eyes locking on hers. Goose bumps crawled up her arms until they infested her spine and made her neck tingle.

“Yes?” It came out as more of a question than she intended. She didn't mean to sound so unsure, but the way he was looking at her. It was like she had awoken something deep inside of him, something feral, something ancient, something starving for her.

He grabbed the bag off the table, putting the strap over him. He walked with purpose towards her, and then past her. Her heart sank.

“Are you coming?” She heard him ask.

Felicity was not known for her grace, but in that moment, she swore she could have been a ballerina. Spinning around, grabbing her things, not stumbling once.

He took her hand in his, pulling her towards the stairs, “I only have 3 hours until my flight, but I will give them to you.”  


* * *

  
Thea's apartment was bigger than Felicity's townhouse. It was beautiful, and modern and everything that Thea was. She couldn't think of her as his little sister anymore, she was why all of this was happening. No, Moira was. She was the one that started all of this by sleeping with, he who shall not be named. The women in his life had led Oliver down this path, and now, the one who should have been enough reason to stay, was there, with him.

The main room was filled with a towering and glimmering Christmas tree. When he turned on the the lights, the fireplace came to life.

“So the Christmas fetish, is like a Queen family thing? I thought it was just you.” She tried to make a joke, she laughed lightly. He had been mostly silent since they left the Foundry, just a lot of deep breathing and concentration on the road. The only word he had said was “keys” when he realized her dress was probably not going to work on the Ducati.

He took that stupid bag off and set it on the floor, and gestured for her to hand him her purse. She did and shrugged out of her coat.

“What happened to the window?” She asked, noting the plastic sheeting.

“Thea, and the Arrow.” He replied with that distant look in his eyes he had when he was recalling a memory he'd rather forget.

Felicity slowly walked toward him, the tension was roiling off of him in waves that she was sure, in the right light, she'd be able to see.

She reached her hand out and put it on his forearm, “Oliver?” He squinted his eyes closed, shaking away some thought before she could see it. “Are you okay?”

“I don't know.” He pulled away from her and walked to the couch, collapsing on it.

She walked over and stood between him and the fire. She stood there concern flooding her eyes, nervously rubbing her middle finger against her thumb. His head was back, his eyes closed, and his hands were scrubbing over his face.

When he finally looked at her, she was ringed with golden light, like an eclipse, and the memory of Sara's words came screaming back into his head _You deserve someone better. Someone who can harness that light that’s still inside of you._

“Felicity, I only know two things right now. The first is that, whoever I am, I am someone who will do what-whatever it takes to save my sister.”

She could feel his eyes boring into her as he stood, towering over her, even in her heels. The light from the fireplace suddenly dancing across his face, bringing it's warmth to his eyes.

She looked up as he placed a hand on her cheek. The rough calluses of a thousand fired arrows skimming over it and landing at the base of her neck. She felt so small, but so full of emotion for this broken man, standing before her. “And the second?”

A small smile surfaced on his lips, he shook his head slightly as he brought his other hand to rest on the other side of her face. He looked down at her, sincerity flowing through his hands into her body, and with the most earnest tone she had ever heard come out of his mouth, he simply said, “I love you.”

All of the air went out of her lungs, in a single second, he had created a vacuum in her, and now more than ever, she wanted a moment in her life to freeze and never change. Before she could formulate words, his mouth was on hers. Gently, slowly, moving against her own.

Her hands grappled his shirt and she pulled herself into him. For once, Felicity Smoak was going to be selfish, she was going to keep him all for herself. The city couldn't have him, his family, Diggle, Roy, none of them, in this instance she would have all of Oliver Queen and would not share him with anyone.

* * *

  
Two hours had flown by. Their bodies tangled and untangled. Hushed words. Gasps. Small smiles. Tenderness. Ferociousness. Giggles. Moans. Hands. Tongues. Positions. So. Many. Positions.

Felicity knew in her bones that now, only now, had she truly seen all sides of Oliver Queen. And she loved them all.

He rolled onto his side, pillow propped beneath him, the flickering light of the fire behind him, he looked at her with heavy love soaked eyes. She felt her breath catch. He was so beautiful and for only a little while longer, he was hers, and only hers.

She reached out to touch his face, to run her fingers over the stubble that had surely left its mark between her thighs, on her neck, around her mouth. He took her hand and kissed it's palm, sending a wave of heat through her. This man, he knew things about her body that she thought no one could ever know. He pushed her buttons as simply as she typed a command prompt, and got a better response.

“We don't have much time.” He said into her hand as he moved to kiss the pulse point on her wrist.

“I know.” She said as she moved to wrap herself around him. His body was so warm, she was sure he ran a few degrees hotter than average. “Oliver?”

He ran his hands through her hair, kissing the top of her head, “What?” He whispered to her.

“I love you.” The words came more easily than she had anticipated. The afterglow blurred her mind, prevented her from filtering as she had for so long.

She could feel him take a deep breath, his heart pounded against her ear. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed until she thought that she could die this way, smothered in his arms, never needing to breathe again.

He released her as he rolled on top of her. She could feel him thicken against her thigh. He smiled and looked down on her, “One last time?” He asked.

One. Last. Time. The words echoed through her, she knew there was truth in them. She nodded as a single tear betrayed her, running from pinched shut eyes. He kissed it away. This tenderness, this emotion boiled in his blood, and she could feel it pumping through him, electrifying her skin, bringing her back to the here and now.

She opened her eyes, and looked into his, seeing that they too were betraying his earlier smile. She parted her legs and he slowly moved inside of her. She felt complete. This puzzle piece, a fit so snug it could have only been made for her. She knew she would never feel this way again.

He rocked into her, and she pushed against him. It was a languid give and take of bodies, of souls. He kissed her, she sucked on his lower lip, enjoying the feel of it, thick in her mouth. She made a mental memory of every little sound she encouraged from his body.

The pace hastened, his eyes transfixed on her own, neither able to break the gaze. She could feel the knot tightening deep in her belly, every atom in her body humming in time with his own. And then she was crashing over, her own body creating a second rhythm within herself, trying to never let him go, to never let him leave, to pull him into the parts of her that screamed loudest for him to not go.

And then he was there with her, approaching oblivion, a fourth voice in the chorus of their bodies, spilling into her. “Felicity,” falling from his lips as he lost control, falling over the edge, collapsing onto her, panting, and repeating her name over and over again against her neck. This was when she wished time would stop for the last time.

When he stopped pulsating into her, his breath finally caught, he propped himself up one more time. He moved the golden tangles off of her face, he kissed her forehead, she pushed into him. When he pulled back, he looked at her, with teary eyes. Through the liquidy blue, for one perfect moment she saw eternity. When she blinked it was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this is the last diversion I will take before picking back up the other two stories. I debated making this a dream sequence in The Life After, but it just didn't feel right, so it gets to stand on it's own four feet.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. You can always find me on Tumblr as user ladybast. I accept prompts, but this will probably be the last I accept for a while, unless you know, it gets stuck in my head.


End file.
